Legion of God the Revelation
by Mikatshi
Summary: A ragnarok Fanfiction full of different genre's, chap 5 up.
1. In the Beginning

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys, Sorry for the wrong pronoun! Sorry Phracos!**_

_**Hehehe. Finally, I updated this. )**_

Episode#1: "Genesis"

Characters:

Syncronizer- the boyfriend of Mikatshee, the enemy of Sachi, the heartrob of Payon Academy of Archery, The Archer who became a Hunter

Deborahsts- the overprotective brother of Mikatshee, Magician who became a Sage, the defender of the City of Geffen

Sachi- the bestfriend of Mikatshee and Phracos, the ultimate enemy of Syncronizer, an Acolyte who became a priest

Phracos- the ultimate Bestfriend of Mikatshee and Sachi, the person with a good heart, trie his best to be there for his friends, God lover, and the ULTIMATE Valedictorian of the Payon Academy of Archery, HE was afraid to tell his feelings to people, an introvert person

Mikatshee- The main character in the Story, the girlfriend of Syncronizer, the bestfriend of Sachi and Phracos, she was afraid to tell Sachi and Phraocs, what se felt about them, she was afraid to tell everyone what her real identity was, the is also the bestfriend of Leiyka

Leiyka- the bestfriend of Mikatshee, her crush is Sachi, but she was very afraid to tell Sachi that she likes him, She is the best Merchant in Alberta College of Reataling and Selling

Story:

Trumpets, Drumrolls

In the Land of Novices there was a Party like no other parties named "Legion of God",

And there were 6 novices training to become the future defenders of the Ragnarok World namely, Mikatshee, Syncronizer, Leiyka, Sachi, Phracos, and Deborahsts.

One morning on the Novice training ground……………..

"_Guys! Hey guys! Haven't you heard?" Phracos said_

"_What is it???' The party asked_

"_Deborahsts, is going to get out of Novice Land, he'll be transferring to Geffen! I cant believe it! We are going to be stuck here after 1 year!!!" he said_

"_Yeah, Guys it true, he'll be leaving any day now, that's what King Tristan ordered him to do, and I cant believe that he has to leave me here" Mikatshee said_

Deborahsts running from the field going to his partymates

"_Hey Guys!!!(catching his breath) Look, I've got iron ore's! Isnt that wonderfull?" Deborahsts said_

"_Well, bye Deborahsts! Take Care!"Sachi said_

"_Whaaaaaaaaat?? What do you mean by that GOOD BYE? Are you guys expelling me from the party?" He asked curiously_

"_Well, we already know your secret MR MAGICIAN…" Leiyka said_

"_Ohh, so you guys already know… About me leaving this palce? Right?" He said_

"_like DUH! Isn't it obvious?" Leiyka said_

"_Well, I can't do anything about it,, its an order from King Tristan, you guys know that both of our parents(Mikatshee and Him) are Sages. And Sages defend the city of Geffen, that why I have no choice but to leave Novice Land, Please understand… It was my dream of becoming a Mage" he said_

"_We will support you big brother! We promise! Right guys?" Mikatshee asked_

_They replied, "Well, youuuu're right mikatshee!"_

After 2 weeks……………..

"_Whew! I miss my big brother………" Mikatshee said_

"_You do?" Syncronizer asked_

"_Of course, I really miss him…… uhm,, can I ask you a question sync?"_

"_wwwwwhat is it???" he said nervously_

"_uhm,, have you ever loved someone? Like a party mate?" Mikatshee asked blushing_

"_Well, I do love someone in our party, but I don't know how to tell her how much I love her….."(trying to catch his breath)_

"_Really? It is leiyka?" She asked him while picking up fluffs and feathers_

"_Well, its not leiyka………….." "It's you….."_

"_Me? You love me?" She asked_

"Why? Is it wrong to love you?" He asked (his heart was pumping fast……)

"What if I told you I LOVE YOU TOO?" "What would say?" Mikatshee asked blushing

"_Really you love me? Wow! It's such a dream come true!!!!"_

He immediately Hugged her and kissed her

Kisses……..Hugs…………..

"_When I leave novice land, promise me that you'll come for me in Geffen, Promise?" She asked_

_He replied softly "I promise, mikatshee, I will look for you, and I'll never leave you no matter what happens, I'll do my best to be there for you"_

End of Episode one……………


	2. The Rebirth

Episode#2: "Unexpected Meeting" 

''After finishing the long journey in the Land of Novices, the party "Legion of God" has graduated from being a novice, and had their respective jobs, Mikatshee became a magician, Syncronizer and Phracos became Archers and Sachi became an Acolyte, Leiyka graduated in Alberta College of Retailing and Selling while Deborahsts, continued life after graduating from Geffen Academy Of Magical Arts, he transferred to Geffen School of Intelligent Sages.

After 5 years of not seeing each other………….

The evil bapometh has planed a test for each one of them, but first he went to King Tristan and told him his plans to King Tristan………

"_Oh your Majesty, Its an honor to be here at your splendid palace" Bapometh Said_

"_Ok, Bapo what do you what from me?" King Tristan asked_

"_I would like to test your newly graduated students, that belong to the party "Legion of God" "May I give them a Test?" The Monster replied_

King Tristan stopped and thinked for a moment…………..

"Since these students have a thirst for adventure then I should give it to them" 

"_Bapometh, I agree to this deal of yours, but remember if anyone of these students get hurt, You will pay…"_

"_Yes Sir Tristan!(With an evil thought coming out of his mind…..)"_

"_Hehehehe, if I get this children away from this ragnarok cities and bring them to a hidden place, these children will surely loose, and king tristan wouldn't find it out anyway"_

Meanwhile in the City of Payon………….

"Phracos! Hey Phracos!" Syncronizer shouted 

"_Hey Sync! How's your life being a graduate?" Phracos Asked_

"_Well, its so great, I cant believe that I have actually graduated.." "Uhm,, Phracos…" _

"_What is it sync??"_

"_I guess this is the time…"_

"_What time?"_

"_That all of us will meet again, I remember today is Mikatshee's graduation and I need to go there, I want you to be there.. As her bestfriend, you must support her,, Will you come?"_

"_Of course sync, I wouldn't miss it for the world! Remember, she's my bestfriend, and I don't want to fail her, I want my bestfriend to be happy esp. now that she's going to graduate! I'm exicted!"_

"_So you'll come with me?" Syncro Asked_

"_Like what I said a moment ago… Of Course!"_

"_Lets go to the Kafra and Let's teleport there…"_

"_Ok sync… Ok…"_

On their way to the Kafra in Archer Village……………….

"Buy now! Stocks are limited……" Leiyka said 

"_Hey! Syncro.. Isnt that Leikya?" Phracos asked_

"_Leiyka?? Where? Where is she??" Syncro asked_

"_Over there! Near the Tool's Shop" Phracos replied_

Then the two archers, running fast, they shouted……… 

"_LEIYKA!!!!!!! WAIT FOR US! ITS US SYNC AND PHRACOS!!!" _

Leiyka turned around and saw Phracos and Syncro……..

"_Phracos? Sync? Is that you?"_

"_Yeah leiyka! Its really us!"_

Leiyka hugged Phracos and Sync……..

"Oh guys, It has been such a long time…I really missed all of you, anyways were are the others? Mikatshee, Deborahsts, and Sachi? Do you know were they are? She asked 

"_Deborahsts and Mikatshee are both in Geffen, it's mikatshee's graduation today, would you like to come, we were on our way to the Kafra…"_

"_Of course! I wouldn't miss it for my friend!" She said_

So the 3 friends excitedly went to Geffen to meet their friend Mikatshee……..

Meanwhile on Prontera Chruch………..

"Mr. Sachi, you are now a certified acolyte of the Prontera Church for Acolytes" the Madre said

"_Thankyou, I'm so glad that I have finally completed my task.. I'm now a certified Acolyte" Sachi said_

"Mr. Sachi…" Messenger said 

"_Oh,, my faithful messenger, what news do you have for me today?" He asked proudly_

"_You bestfriend, mikatshee will be graduating this afternoon, you don't have much time Mr. Sachi, will you go or not?" the messenger asked_

"_I need to be there, I need to see her.. I missed her so much…." He thought for a moment_

"_Mr Sachi will you go or not?" the messenger asked for the last time_

"_Ok, I'll go…" sachi replied_

_WARP PORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Back in Geffen Academy of Magical Arts….

(Backstage)

"_Big Brother, I miss them so much already" Mikatshee said_

"_I miss them too… I wish we were back in the old days…"Deborahsts said_

"_Me too.. Big brother… Me too…"Mikatshee replied_

"_So, lil' sis, are you ready for your graduation?"He asked_

"_Well I guess so…."Mikatshee replied_

"Here is the Newest Valedictorian of Geffen Academy, To give an honorable speech may we call on Ms. Mikatshee………..

"I, Mikathshee Level 14-Section Wand, Accept this award for becoming a Valedictorian(holding her wand she casts her spell…..FIRE BOLT!!!!!! Symbolizing a mage that just newly graduated) Thankyou for all the support & the skills that you have teached me… Thankyou"

When she came down from the stage.. She didn't expect her friend to be there………

"Hi Mikatshee! Happy Graduation!" Phracos, Syncro, Leiyka and Sachi said 

"_You guys!(tears of joy, she hugged each one of them…)"_

"_THANKYOU FOR BEING HERE!"_

End of Episode 2—


	3. The Letter of Chaos

**Episode#3: "The Secret Letter"**

**Author's Note:**

**This story was made by me, the author's Boyfriend..**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

"_Guys!! I thought that you have forgotten about me.. But now, I couldn't believe that all of you guys, are actually here! Thanks!" Mikatshee said_

"_We wouldn't miss it! And I would never-ever break any of my promises to you, you know that Mikatshee.." Syncro said_

"_Yeah Mika, you are the most important friend… Hehe! You know that, and I know that you are important to Sachi, Am I right Sachi?" Leiyka Asked_

"_Uhm… Right…(trying to swallow hard..) I wooooouldnn'tt Missss thisss eeeeeeeventttttt for youuuuuuu….(Trying to say the words properly)" Sachi replied_

**Phracos hugged Mikatshee…………**

"_Mikatshee, you're the Most Best person who never fails to give me advises, to make me happy, and to always be there for me.. Thankyou Mikatshee, Your'e such a bestfriend! I will never leave you I promise" He told her softly_

**Mikatshee hugged Phracos and said……….**

"_Thankyou Phracos, for always being there whenever I needed you, for giving me advises, for cheering me up, for helping me to become the best I could be! Thankyou soo much Phracos! I promise you, I will always be here whenever you have problems, and if you don't have someone to lean on, I'll be here!" Mikatshee said softly….._

**Suddenly, Tears flushed out of Mikatshee's Eyes…..**

**Syncronizer and Sachi just watched the two bestfriends and said…**

"_Ahh… Man! I'm jelous! Syncro said with a laugh_

"_Now I could prove that this 2 bestfriends of mine, have a lot's of drama's in life…" Sachi said_

"_Gosh.. I wish a had a guy bestfriend!! Hey Sachi, can you be my bestfriend? Please…." Leiyka said_

"_Ahh… Uhm,, Well,, Ahh,, Let me think about it!" Sachi said_

"_Now, that each one of us has graduated, What do you wanna do now?"Syncro Asked_

"_Let's Start by having a Quest or a Journey…" Sachi recommended_

**Suddenly, A messenger came from the sky of Geffen looking for them… And said……….**

"_EHEM! Is this the "LEGION OF GOD" party?" the Messenger asked trying to clear his throat_

"_Yes, this is the party, what canwe do for you?" Mikatshee asked curiously_

"_Uhm,, King Tristan has given me an order, he told me to give you these letter's, and I don't know what it says, but I guess you guys need to read it, He said ITS REALLY URGENT! Open it now!"_

**The Party Members opened the LETTER as fast as they could… And READ THE LETTER OUT LOUD……..**

"_**DEAR (EACH INDIVIDUALS NAME),**_

**_I invite you to have a dinner with me at GH, this 7:00PM, I hope you wouldn't miss thisevent that I prepared just for you, Good Luck on your way here!"_**

_**Truly Yours,**_

_**King Tristan**_

"_That's odd.. King Tristan has never went to GH before, besides that's where that stinky Bapometh lives!" Leiyka said_

_The Messenger said "Do you accept this invitation, If you do I shall report it to his Majesty King Tristan. IMMEDIATELY"_

"_Well, I suppose this would be a start for all of us, What do you think?" Syncro asked his party mates_

"_Ok then, we accept the invitation.." Sachi said_

"_Yehey! Wer'e going to have a mission for sure!" Phracos said joyfully_

"_This will be my first field trip, away from Geffen… Hehehe!"Mikatshee said_

"_I wil warp us there now… So that we could arrive before 7:00pm" Sachi said_

"_Ok Sachi, Do your thang!" Leikya said_

"_Hurry up Sach, we don't have much time…" Phracos said_

"_Ok, then…….." Sachi said_

_WARP PORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Around 6:50pm……….. **

"_Guys, were here!" Phracos said_

"_Man, we arrived 10 minutes earlier, nice going Sach" Syncro said _

"_Thanks Sync…"Sachi replied_

**Before they knew it……. They were surrounded by a herd of Nightmare's**

"_**We will destroy you" Each nightmare said**_

"_Oh no! How can we defeat them all… there's too many of them!" Mikatshee said_

"_What shall we do?????" EVERYONE SAID_

End of Episode 3-


	4. The Genesis of Chaos

Episode#4: "The Start of Chaos" "Oh no! What will happen to us now?" Leiyka said 

**Each Party Member began to use their skills………..**

_HEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_HEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DOUBLE STRAFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_FIRE BOLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Before they knew it they realized……………………………… "THEY WERE ALL FAKE!!!!!!" Leiyka said 

"_I knew it,, these Nightmares were all imitations.. I cant believe it! It was just a LIE.." Mikatshee said_

"_If those were fakes,, then who could have sent them? Is it really King Tristan who sent these Ngithmare's?" Phracos asked them_

"_Well, I don't have the answer to that yet Phracos,,(Placed his hand on his shoulder) but we will figure out who is behind all this Chaos……" Syncro said_

Just a few seconds after saying those words to Phracos.. A Scary Voice coming from nowhere said………………………………

"**_Bwahaha! That is just the beginning children….." _**

"_Who said that?" Phracos asked frightfully_

"We will meet soon Legion…… Prepare for the things that will happen to you" 

So, the Party of Mikatshee, decided to go back to Geffen and Rest…….

**While everyone was resting in the House of Mikatshee, Phracos decided to walk around Geffen Field, to his surprise he met his former classmate in Payon, who was also his crush named "CHRISTINE"**

"**_Help… Help… Somebody please!!" The archer said_**

"_**I'll help you" Phracos Said(he immediately removed the rock from her foot)**_

"_**Thanks! Hi I'm Christine, Hey I remember you.. You're the Valedictorian of Payon, Am I right? Well, Congratulations!"**_

"_**Thanks…(Phracos said shyly and he blushed..) **_

Phracos felt a different feeling about this girl and decided to ask few questions about her…………. 

"_So, after the time that all of us Archers graduated… What did you do?" Phracos asked_

"_Uhm,, me and my other friends tried going to Payon cave, for a start.. I started to train there, until I earned money, by those Mushroom Spores and Snake Scales, Also by _

_helping novices…" "How about you?" She asked_

"_Me? I graduated with my friend Syncronizer, I guess you know him…"_

"_Oh yeah, I know that guy… He's the HEARTROB… but I think that guy already has a _

_girl? Am I right? I know that girl is a Mage" _

"_Yup, The girl that he loves is my bestfriend, she just graduated a day ago, and she's also the Valedictorian of Geffen"_

"_You mean.. Your Bestfriend isssss Mikaaaatttttsheeee???" She asked_

"_Yeah, is there a problem with that?"_

"_I cant believe it! Do you know how famous her parents are? Thus, she's also the one of the many god children of King Tristan"_

"_That's why I'm so proud about her, she's one cool girl and I don't know how I could be like her… Well without including the gender of course! But, she's really famous, at school, at other schools, in her community, and in media…. I proud to be one of her many fans, supporters, and friends…" _

_(He thought about the times that they had together when they were young…..)_

Unexpectedly, Mikatshee and Syncronizer were also in Geffen field… 

**Much to her surprise, she saw Phracos with Christine and said………………**

"Oh Phracos! What an earth are you doing here?" Mikatshee asked 

"_Just loitering around Geffen field, what about you? What are you 2 love birds doing here?" He asked_

"_Just doing one of our sweet moments… Hehehe! I think I know you archer girl… Your'e a friend of Daphne right?" Syncro said_

"_Yeah, I know lots of girls in our school have a crush on you,, but still you remained loyal to Mikatshee… Oh by the way, My name is Christine…"_

"_Hi Chrstine! I'm Mikatshee!" _

"_I know you.. You are soo famous.. and I heard lots of Boys in our school are drooling over you…"_

"_Really?" She asked_

"_That's why I'm the luckiest guy on ragnarok world!" Syncro said_

"_Your'e soo corny sync! Heheehee!" Mikatshee said_

'_Hey, Christine, would you like to join our party? Mikatshee asked_

"_Uhm,, Sure…"_

"_Ok then… You are now certified member of our party!"_

"_Thanks, Mikatshee…Thanks…" She said_

Sachi instantly arrived together with Leiyka……….

"Why were there no notifications that the whole party would be here?" Sachi asked 

"_Sach, we just took a walk, me, Mika and Phracos, we also have a new party member, her name is Christine" Syncro said_

"_So, youre the new party member, well welcome to the party! I'm leiyka!"_

"_Hi archer girl…" Sachi said_

"_Hi acolyte…"Christine responded_

"_So, where do you think are next mission will be?" Phracos asked_

"_We need to go back to GH" Mikatshee said_

"_WHAAATTT??? Back to GH?" Syncro asked _

"_WHY MIKA?" leiyka asked_

"_Because if we don't get back there, noting will happen to us, besides I guess we need to discover this mission or QUEST that my Grandfather gave to us,, It's a big deal when he invites you to eat dinner then don't arrive at that certain place" She explained_

"_SO, WHAT DO WE DO NOW MIKA?" Sachi asked_

"_We should visit my grandfather at Midgard" Mika said_

"_There? In the Palace? Goshh,, I've never been there before…" Leiyka said_

"_Me tooo… How does it feel being a goddaughter of a King?" Christine asked_

"_Uhm,, its not such a big deal,, Except when you're followed by pesky media people and pesky monsters that interview you… I hate being famous!" Mikatshee said_

"_Well, Mika,, I wish to be as popular like you,, I've always dreamed of staring the show PROTVS(Philippine Ragnarok Online T.V. show) but you… you always get featured there…"Christine said_

"_Well, all I could say is………I wish a had a normal life like everyone else…" Mika said_

"_So, are we going to start going to ,Midgard? When? Now?" Sachi asked_

"_Maybe we could start tommorow.. Lets' just all take a rest from the heavy monsters that we just defeated… Christine, you could stay with us while you're here…" Mika offered _

"_Ok, that's for your hospitality Mika, you're such a nice friend! Chrstine said_

**THE MEMBERS OF THE PARTY LEGION OF GOD, RESTED UNTIL THEY HAVE FULLY RESTORED THEIR HP, WHILE THE OTHER MEMBERS STARTED TO TRAIN IN GEFFEN.. What will happen next? **


	5. The Love that Hurts

**Episode#5: "Love Hurts……"**

"After the Rest and the training that the Party had, They decided to go to Midgard to find out who is behind all the things they have encountered….." "I really need to be honest about this guys……" Mikatshee said 

"_What is it Mika?" Syncro asked_

"_Myyyy Myyyy Grandfather cannnnntttt doooo thattttt…"(Tears dropping from her eyes…)_

"_We know Mika, I couldn't be him.." Leiyka said(trying to comfort her..)_

"**After the Long walk that they had……………."**

"We're here! We're finally here!" Phracos said 

"_Whoa! Just look at the size of that Gate!" Christine said_

"_I'm just soo lucky being his boy! Hehehe!" Syncronizer said_

"_Mika… You're sooo rich… You didn't tell me you have such a big… big… house!" Leiyka said_

"_Leiyks, its not a house.. It's a Palace…" Sachi said_

"_Ohh,, yeah,, Right! Uhm,, now I know,," Leiyka said_

"**They started to Laugh at Leiyka……….."**

"**_HAHAHA! Oh Leiyka you're so funny, you don't even know what is a Palace…" _**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Sachi said** "Hey Sach, come down it was just a joke…" Syncro said 

"_No SYNC!!! You are the joke!!!" Sachi said_

"_WHAT?" Syncro said_

"_Ever since we were starting off, I was already pissed with you because you always think that everything you do is a joke,, and IT'S NOT!" Sachi said_

"_Well,,, I………I…………"Syncro said_

"_Look Sync, you're lucky and some what blessed because you have mikatshee on your side, You know what,, I always anted to be his boy…But no……..You took her away from me! And ever since I knew that both of you had this relationship, I was angry at you and I envied you………… I never liked you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sachi said_

"_YOU…. LIKE ME?" Mikatshee said_

_/Everyone was shocked/_

_/Sounds of Violin/_

_/SACHI LOOKED DEEPLY IN MIKATSHEE'S EYES AND SAID/_

"Mika,, I'm sorry…………"Sachi said 

_**/SACHI KISSED MIKATSHEE/**_

_**/Everyone was shocked………/**_

"I don't…..Know…. what… to……………."Mikatshee said 

"_Hush Mika,"/Placed his index finger on top of her lips/ and said softly in her ears, "I love you sooo much…."_

"_Sach, I loved you before,, but I have sync now…" Mika said_

"_I love both of you, But I can't choose you now, I have him… I'm sorry" Mika said_

"_I love you Mika, Always remember that…….." Sachi said_

"HE HUGGED HER…………" 

"**And turned around and said…………"**

"I'm going to leave for a while, I wont be with you with your next mission, I'm sorry…" Sachi said 

/Mikatshee trying to rub her tears,,/

"TELEPORT" 

"Sachi…………..Sachi…………….Sach? Sach?"/tears coming down from Leiyka's eyes/

"No,, No………. It can't be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leiyka said

_/MIKATSHEE CRIED…………/_

"_It's because of you mika, he loves you so much,, You know what……..I wish you didn't have to hurt him! I LOVE HIM! But I know he can't love me just like the way he loves you!"Leiyka said_

"_So, this is the reason why he acted so strange ever since,, before………" Syncro said_

"_I could just come with a serious conclusion about this……." Phracos said_

"_WHAT IS IT? EVERYONE ASKED_

"_IN LOVE, SOME ONE NEEDS TO GET HURT SOMETIMES…"_

"_Yeah Phracos, Yeah.." Christine said_

"_Well, I guess we need to get in the palace so that we could talk to your grandfather, Guys, try to act like noting happened, No one was hurt & no one cried" Phracos said_

"_Ok.. Phracos…" /Everyone started to rub their tears…/_

INSIDE THE PALACE………………… 

"**_My beautiful granddaughter is here…………" King Tristan said_**

_**/She bowed down…………./**_

"Grandfather…" Mika said 

"_What is it my grandchild?" King Tristan said_

"_I have a lot of things to ask you…………….." Mika said_

"_We could talk later, you must first get dressed and eat your dinner, I will ask my servants to prepare a banquet for you and your friends" King Tristan said_

_/Sound of his CLAP/_

_/Symbolizing an order from the King/_

_/Then, his servants took them in their respective rooms/ _

_/The Girls stayed on the East Wing, While the boys stayed on the West/_

**While Leiyka and Christine took a bath, Mikatshee decided to look at the View outside, and tried to remember the things that happened before… She remember the time when they went to "BAGUIO"**

**/She remembered Phracos, Deborahsts, Rochelyn, and her mentors Priestess Amy and Priest Bong/**

"I could still remember……" She gently said 

_**/FLASHBACK…………../**_

"Hey were here at Baguio whooho!" Phracos said 

"_We're here!" Mikatshee said_

"_**Uhm,, Kids let's eat our lunch at the Botanical garden…" Priesttess Amy said**_

"Ok! I'm hungry already!" Mikatshee said 

_/They ate at the Botanical Garden/_

_/After eating, It rained/_

_/Mikatshee had felt pain inside her stomach/_

"_Priestess Amy, My stomach hurts…" She said_

"_Oh no! Don't worry we're going to go to SM Baguio and Buy Medicine for you ok?" _

"_Ok, But Priestess Amy, I couldn't walk anymore.." She said_

"_Don't worry I'll ask Phracos to help you and he'll get your jacket……." Priesstess Amy said_

"_Phracos, Please get Mikatshee's jacket in our car…" She told phracos_

"_Ok……." /He immediately went and got her jacket/_

"_Priestess Amy, I couldn't stand and walk……" Mikatshee said_

"_Don't worry, Phracos will help you……." _

"_Phracos!!! Phracos!!!!! Please help me……" Mikatshee said_

"_Ok……."_

"_Oh no, were going to go up on stairs… I think I cant go up there… It really hurts.." Mikatshee said_

"Don't worry I'll cheer you so that you could go up the stairs…" Phracos said 

"_**GO MIKATSHEE! YOU COULD DO IT!!!" Phracos told Mikatshee**_

_/She went up the stairs as fast as she could/_

"_Yehey! You did it Mikatshee!" Phracos said_

"_Thankyou so much Phracos!" Mikatshee said_

"_Mikatshee……" Christine said_

"_Mikatshee" Chrsitne said_

_**/She was thinking about Phracos…………./**_

"_Oh,, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something……….." Mikatshee said_

"_Mikatshee you're day dreaming again……" Leiyka said_

"_Uhm,, Yeah,, Right,, I guess…" Mikatshee said _

_/SHE TOOK A BATH AND DRESSED UP FOR DINNER/_

**Meanwhile on the West Wing…………….**

"_Hey Phracos, I still keep on thinking about Sachi, I know that he has this big ball of fire waiting to crash on me, Right Phracos? "Sync said_

"_I don't know.. I mean Sachi is really not that bad once you get to know him.." Phracos said_

"_I'm I'll go ahead and take a bath.. You just stay here… Ok?" Sync said_

"_Ok sync… Ok…." Phracos said_

_/Phracos sat at the chair thinking about the days that they had……./_

"I could still remember……….." Phracos said 

"_**You know, you should include Rochelyn with your group.. I know you, mikatshee and deborahsts have been friends for a long time but please don't exclude rochelyn from your group" Priestess Amy said crying**_

_**/Mikatshee cried………./**_

"_**Please, don't exclude rochelyn, she is a loving person…" Priestess Amy said**_

_**/Deborahsts went upstairs and told rochelyn/**_

"_**I'm sorry if I have been not such a good friend……." Deborahsts said**_

_**/Mikatshee followed Deobrahsts/**_

"_**Uhm,,"/Her voice weakening/ Uhm,, Rochelyn I'm sorry!" Mikatshee said /She hugged rochelyn**_

"_**Thankyou!" Rochelyn said**_

"_**I wouldn't forget this night………" Deborahsts said**_

"_**Phracos… hey phracos!" Syncro said**_

"Uhm,,, What??" Phracos said 

"_Hey, stop daydreaming it's your turn…." Sync said_

_/Phracos TOOK A BATH AND DRESSED UP FOR DINNER/_

_/MIKATSHEE THOUGHT ABOUT ROCHELYN AND SACHI HAVING A RESEMBLANCE/_

"_If I could only turn back the time…………………" She said_

**to be continued……………….**


End file.
